Switching Roles
by BridgetWolfe
Summary: Shinichi Has his Body Back, And Though He Lost People In His Journey, He's Officially A Step Closer To Stopping The Organization, Unfortunately, They're Now After Ran As Well. She Shows Up At Shinichi's House With A Smaller Body Than What He Had Originally Hoped For… -Chapter Every Friday .
1. A Loss

**Hello ! So This Is The Second Part To the Story The Truth. It Is Also Written By Me And Is Happily Waiting to be Read. Just in Case You Don't Want to Read A 30 Chapter Story Before this one, Here's a Small Backstory on Information From the Last Story That you Need to Know. It Also Works As A Reminder For The People Who have Read It. Thank you and Try To Enjoy (:**

**Backstory: Agasa died, Shinichi got his body back, he told Ran his secret before he got it back, Agasa's house caught fire and burned down, subaru doesn't live at Shinichi's anymore, Shinichi and Haibara are roommates in the Kudo mansion, his parents are on tours, Masaya almost stole Ran away and they almost got married, Masaya is someone she knew through a karate tournament, Masaya knows Shinichi's secret, tsuki and yuki are sisters, tsuki was in the organization but committed suicide and killed yuki along with her parents, Tsuki and Masaya were together.**

**Disclaimer; I Own Nothing. **

"I-I still don't understand any of it," Masaya looked at Ran as she cried over his misery. After the incident of Tsuki's explosion, Ran felt as if it was important to tell Masaya what had happened, so she convinced Shinichi to help her explain it to him. Since it would be dangerous to tell him too much about the organization, they decided to be as vague as possible. It was warm inside Masaya's home, with a light scent of coffee. They sat with Masaya at his brown couches, surrounded by the brown painted walls and black carpeting.

Shinichi was annoyed at the fact that he was dragged there. He didn't like Masaya as it was, so telling him about the death of his homicidal yet suicidal girlfriend didn't seem important to Shinichi. Not only that, but the couple was forced to inform Masaya of Yuki's death as well. They can't explain how Tsuki died without mentioning she killed her sister, too. "She killed her sister and her parents. She couldn't live with the guilt so she killed herself, too." Shinichi explained, pushing Ran back a little. Maybe if she wasn't in the conversation, she would stop sobbing.

"How would you know? I mean…why did she kill them in the first place?"

"The news," the young detective lied, "they mentioned everything, and Ran wanted to make sure if you were ok." Though the jerk that sat before them had stabbed Ran in the back, she had a strange connection with him. He was there when Shinichi wasn't, and now she feels she has an obligation to help him as much as possible and to be there for him when Tsuki is no longer around. It was the connection not even Shinichi felt he could fully understand, but as long as it made her happy, he allowed the communication between them both.

Masaya buried his face into his hands, "There's still so many blank spots. There's so many unanswered questions," he looked up to Shinichi, the stare was suspicious, "How are you back to normal?"

Going as far as telling Masaya that Tsuki was part of the organization and that she gave him an antidote wasn't exactly on his check list. "You're falling off topic. That's my problem, not yours," that said, Ran lightly hit Shinichi in the shoulder to signal for him to be a little more sympathetic. Shinichi shrugged, "Ok, we're sorry for your loss. We'll just be on our way then." He took Ran by the arm, and dragged her out. Her face was still wet from tears. "Ran, calm down. He wasn't even that sad."

"Or maybe he was waiting for us to leave before he showed any emotions," she hugged him tightly, knocking some air out of his lungs, "I could only imagine how I would be if you were to leave like that."

"Like what? I don't plan on murdering my parents or any siblings, if I had any. Most of all, I would never commit suicide. My life isn't that miserable," he squeezed her back, "I have everything I want."

Ran shook her head and wiped her face with her arm, "That's not what I meant. I would just lose it if you died in general."

He chuckled, "Then you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Don't you forget that you're supposed to be in _hiding_," she said, scolding him.

"Not you too. I get enough nagging day in and day out from Haibara. You're just paranoid."

"Speaking of her, isn't it time to start calling her by her real name? Besides, since Dr. Agasa's house burned down, where is she staying?"

"She'd murder me if I used her name in public. She's more paranoid than you are, and she's been staying with me."

Ran socked him in the side, right above his hip, "What? The both of you? Alone? In that big house?"

To sooth the sting of her punch, Shinichi rubbed his side, "Ow… I waited 17 years to finally get you to be my girlfriend. I won't do anything stupid. No need to worry."

"Well you still get all protective when I talk to Masaya."

"That's because the last time you said you 'didn't have feelings for him', you accepted his wedding proposal," Shinichi looked the other way, trying to hide his envious face.

"You're still talking about that? It was so long ago, and it doesn't even compare what you and Yuki were doing. You have some nerve to tell me about my mistakes…" she continued to yell at him as they walked past stores and restaurants.

Shinichi glanced at her mouth which was still moving; constantly nagging. He had the urge to kiss her. It would be a romantic way to change the subject. Of course, he was too nervous and embarrassed by the other pedestrians that he twitched a bit, but instead put his hand over mouth. She stopped trying to talk and looked at him. Knowing her all too well, he knew she would be angry if he simply did it for the sake to shut her up, that he made up an excuse, "Ran, I forgot my wallet at home and I don't want to be out in public too long without it, so I'm going to leave, alright?"

Ran grabbed onto his shirt right before he could run off, "Sonoko and I are going over there later. She wanted to say something to you about always leaving and taking a long time to come back."

He nodded his head to show her that he understood, and she let him go. He ran home and kicked off his shoes at the front door, putting on some slippers. He walked up the stairs and over to the room. To his surprise, Sherry walked in shortly after, wearing nothing but a towel on. Eyes widened, Shinichi's face turned light red, as he gazed at her moist, still-wet legs and neck. She slammed the door behind her and stomped to him and slapped him across the face. "That was for any perverted thoughts," she slapped him again, "and that was for leaving without a disguise. You know they can be anywhere."

" I still haven't transferred my clothes from my luggage, to my room. All my clothes are downstairs, I just put on as little as possible so I wouldn't have to refold too much."

"That's something that should have been taken care of a long time ago. You should probably get on that," she turned around and tried to twist the doorknob, "We're stuck."


	2. Shrunk

**Hello! c: Ok So This Chapter Is Short, And They'll Get Longer I Promise. Anyway, Try To Enjoy!**

Shinichi rushes to the door and wiggles it, afterwards, banging at it, "We're stuck."

"Really? I would've never guessed," she said sarcastically. Shinichi looked at her, struggling to keep the towel as high as possible, so he sighs and begins to strip off his shirt. Sherry looks over to him, hitting him in the back of the head, "What is wrong with you? What are you doing?"

Rubbing his head, he responded, "I'm giving you my shirt to wear. It'll be better than just a towel.

He gave it to her, and turned around so she could change. "This is bad. We need to find a way out of here, and fast. Ran is coming soon."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? She could probably kick the door down. Let's just wait patiently."

"Do you not notice how wrong the situation looks?" he said while pacing.

"If we explain, she'll understand. It's not like anything actually happened between us. I thought you both were trusting each other now?"

"It's easier said than done. Besides, normally I would agree and say that she's understanding, but Sonoko is with her. Sonoko has a tendency to try and make me look bad," he explained, slightly panicking.

-with Ran and Sonoko

"What?!" Sonoko yelled, "He's living alone with another woman? That's a terrible idea. Imagine what they might be doing as we speak."

"They're just friends. She had no where else to go. Oh and," she hesitated, "The girl might look familiar, but I'm sure you both haven't met before." They eventually arrive at the Kudo residence. They knock a few times before letting themselves in. Slowly walking up the stairs, Ran hears noises from the main hallway. Sonoko was downstairs waiting for her return.

"Are you sure she's here?" a man said in almost a whisper. Ran pops her head out to try and look at where the voices might be coming from.

"Yes, I saw her. I know for a fact that she's staying here."

"Maybe it was another girl you saw. Didn't she die?" the other man had asked. Ran saw their faces. Wearing all black, one with long hair, the other wearing sunglasses. Ran stared at them intensely checking to see where she might have seen those men before. Gin saw the girl from the corner of his eye and shot directly for her with a suppressor on his gun. She dodged by moving back behind the wall. Vodka put down Gin's arm to make him back down from fire. "A fire from next door and a shooting here would be too obvious and dangerous for the organization." Gin went around the corner and wrestled Ran to the ground. She tried to calm herself to prepare for karate, but he forced a small white and red pill down her throat. She struggled to cough it out but it was hopeless. She felt her bones melting and her eyes bleeding. The pain stung her. She was too weak to move. Gin looked back at Vodka and they both escaped the house. Ran lay on the floor as her eyes slowly closed. She thought she was done for.

**Ayoomiaa; Lool I Thought It Would Make The Story a Little Funny Considering The Last Story Had Very Few Amounts Of Humor. Thank You For Being First (:**

**Guest; ahaa Well He Deserved It. She Was Right About his Nasty Thoughts d; (:**

**Ranmouri4; Shinichi Has Hi Body Back Now, So In This Story, Only Ran Will Be Shrinking. Hence The Title 'Switching Roles' Hah (:**

**Guest; Thank you. I'm So Glad You Like It So Far. And Thank You For Liking The Truth It Was So Much Fun To write I Just Hope This One Could Get The Same Amount Of Love Ahaa. I Appreciate You Keeping Up With Both Stories. (:**


	3. She's Back

**Hey! Finally On Winter Break ! So Excited. Anyway, I'll Go Back To Updating At Thursday Nights, Instead Of Mid-Friday During These 2 Weeks. I Hope You All Have Some Happy Holidays, And Try To Enjoy !**

After a few hours of waiting patiently in Shinichi's bedroom, the pair began to become impatient. "Where is that girlfriend of yours? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Maybe something happened. Hey, maybe if we both try with full speed, we can knock it down ourselves," he suggested, staying positive. She sighed and stood up. They went as far as they could from the door, and with their full weight and speed, ran towards the door, attempting to break it down. It was bent, but still standing. They repeated their actions until the door eventually fell over. When they succeeded, a smile spread across each of their faces. Just as Shiho was about to leave to get dressed, she trips over a small girl on the ground. Her fell, revealed a naked bottom. Shinichi became wide-eyed, but quickly covered himself with his hand quickly. "I Didn't see a thing. Don't put hot powder in my under pants again."

Blushing, She covered herself and got up, as the small child awoke and rubbed her eyes. They looked at one another, "Ran, is that you? Why do you look like that? What happened?"

Ran looked at Shiho's naked body, covered by only Shinichi's shirt, as he was topless, standing right behind her. "The real question is why do _you_ look like that? And what happened with _you_?"

Shiho and Shinichi glanced at each other, then she finally said, "Long story. How did they find you? What's the last thing you remember? What did you see that made them want to kill you?"

"Easy on the questions. She'll tell us everything if you just let her explain," he bent over to reach eye level with Ran, "This is really bad," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, I came upstairs because Sonoko and I…" she paused, "Wait, Sonoko, is still here."

"We can't let her know anything, I'll get rid of her," Shinichi promised, walking downstairs.

"Well what happened?"

"I came upstairs to look for Shinichi because Sonoko wanted to talk to him. When I got here in the hall way, these 2 men were inside, looking through some rooms, and arguing whether a girl was here. They ended finding me instead, and wrestled me down, forcing me to take this pill. I felt like I was going to die…" tears were forming from her lower eyelids, "It was horrible." Shiho went down on her knees, and gave Ran a hug.

-With Shinichi

Shinichi walked downstairs, seeing that Sonoko was waiting patiently on the couch for Ran's return. He tip-toed, to avoid being noticed right away, in fear that she might approach him, and go upstairs afterward. He didn't really have much of a plan on how to get her leave anyway. There was only one way, but he knew it would cause problems later, but he eventually just took the chances. "Sonoko," he said, sitting at the arm of the sofa, "you wanted to talk to me?"

She looked at him up and down before speaking, "Shouldn't you be fully dressed first?"

He climbed over the couch so that he would be sitting next to her, "Well, here's the thing," he began, taking a deep breath, "We need to make this quick, because Ran and I were a bit busy."

She looked at him with a confused expression, "'Busy'? What do you-" she paused and looked at him, as he raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "You perverted bastard." She shook her head and grabbed her coat, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Shinichi's face went red, "Yeah, you do that," he murmured,_ I can't believe I just told her that._ Once he heard the door close, he rushed back upstairs and into his room, where Shiho was fully clothed and Ran was wearing only a t-shirt, since the clothes she came with obviously didn't fit her at the time. "This is bad."

"Don't worry about a thing, I already called her father, pretending to be a karate teacher, saying she went to a huge competition and won't be back for quite some time. I had said we were in a rush to leave and quickly needed parent permission. He agreed, and had on last good-bye to Ran. She used your bowtie to mimic her own voice," Shiho said, slightly in panic, "I can't believe we're going through this again. It's all my fault. I was so careful I don't know how they got this location."

"Don't blame yourself. Now that they saw Ran, it led them to think they got the wrong girl. We're all completely safe… for now," Shinichi looked down to Ran, "We need an alias for you, and I'll go to the store later to-"

"You're not going anywhere. Do you not see our dilemma?"

"We need to get her clothes. As much as I wanted to see her in just a shirt, this isn't really what I was hoping for," Shiho rolled her eyes and Ran turned pink, "I'll wear a disguise this time. I'll be careful," he begged, until Shiho finally agreed to let him go.

Shinichi left, leaving the others behind. "You know, in a way, you shrinking saved us. Kudo-kun and I were sitting ducks in that room."

"Speaking of that, what exactly were you both doing in there?"

"I was screaming my head off," she said calmly, receiving a shocked expression from Ran, "That came out wrong. I was screaming _at him_."

"Oh," Ran was confused still as t why they were both half undressed, but decided that it was most likely nothing.

-With Shinichi

Shinichi eventually reached the store and looked at some of the clothing, not even having the slightest idea of what she would have liked. He sighed, "I probably should have took her with me."

A young girl's voice appeared from behind him, "Who are you shopping for?"

His eyes widened a bit and his hands froze in place. It was something he'd heard before. It reminded him of the sound of a certain person begging for their life. This voice, it was familiar, it was soothing, it was depressing, it was… Yuki.

**Anime Lady Pimp; Poor Thing. She Went Through Conan, And Now She's In The Same Situation.(:**

**James Birdsong; Thanks, I Hope You Enjoy This One As Well !(:**

**Detectiveconan143; Aww Thank You So Much. I Hope So Too. I'm Trying but I'm Running Out Of Ideas Already ! Lol (:**

**Alex Elvan; Lol Thank you. I Definitely Feel As If My Writing Style Has Improved Tons. Just Hope The Content Is Just As Good. (:**


	4. Moving In

**Hi ! I've Just Been Trying To Get Everything Set Up, Sorry For The Tedious First Few Chapters. Next Week Is When It All Gets Started. Anyway, Hope You Enjoy !**

He slowly turned around to face her, and she gave him a smile with a playful wink. "Yuki? I-I thought you were dead," he asked, shocked. Then he thought about the possibility of her giving Gin and Vodka the information on Sherry's location.

"Dead? You know, I escaped, too. I pretended at first, to avoid from being stabbed any more than I already was."

"The police, they reported 2 dead bodies. Yuki, you were in the obituary. Everyone thinks you're dead. Where have you been this whole time?" Shinichi asked, deciding to not jump the gun on accusations, and to get a bit more information first.

"Didn't I tell you before? The Black Organization is after me just as much as they're after you. I let everyone believe I died to protect myself," she assured him.

"Two of the members were at my house. They saw Ran and now she's small. You had nothing to do with that?"

She shook her head, "Why on Earth would I do that?"

He rolled his eyes, "For obvious reasons."

"Ok, what you did to me was cruel, but death is a bit harsh. I forgive you, and I'm not after you. Don't be afraid."

"I played with your feelings because of some accusation of you being Margarita."

"It's reasonable for you to think that, considering that the real Margarita lived in the same house as me," she said hugging him, "I forgive you," she let go and looked at him, "and I missed you," she paused and looked at the small girl's clothing there was behind him, "So you're shopping for your shrunken girlfriend?"

He nodded, and faced the clothes rack, "I have no idea what I'm doing," she laughed and passed him a few skirts, shirts, and pairs of jeans, then he looked at her, "You never answered my earlier question."

"Which was?"

"Where have you been this whole time?" he watched her as she stared at the floor.

"I've been around. A friend's house one week, and a different friend another, but I haven't fully settled in anywhere. There are a very few amount of people who know I'm alive," tears started to appear around her eyelids, "and it's not like I can just go to my parents or anything," she wiped herself with her sleeve, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this. I just-I don't know."

He stared down at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He sighed, knowing Ran would be mad, "Well, you could always stay at my place."

She looked up at him, his chest wet from her eyes, "Really? Are you sure it'll be ok?"

He bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, my mom loves everyone and she won't mind as long as I'm helping someone."

Yuki smiled widely and jumped up and down, "Thank you so much, Shinichi. Let's get these clothes, and then we'll go and get my things. It's not a lot, I promise."

Meanwhile with Ran, she sat on the floor watching t.v, as Shiho lay on the couch with a book. A commercial appeared on the television of a new movie, "Ai-chan, we should all go watch the premiere of the new Sherlock Holmes movie, in the Yata hotel theatre," she smiled at the t.v, "Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"You should get out of the habit of calling me that, and besides, we can't really leave too often. Everyone here, is in hiding. We only leave for food. Kudo-kun doesn't even have the 'I need to see Ran' excuse anymore," she mocked, getting back to her story.

Ran's face beamed with happiness, "He used to say that?"

Shiho laughed, "All the time. He eventually just walked out the door in the middle of my nagging."

She turned around to face the television again, "We deserve to have some fun. Being stuck in the house would eventually just drive the 3 of us insane. If you're forcing us to stay, at least give us one more night of freedom."

"You're in a house, not a jail cell. You have freedom, just a restricted type of freedom."

"It's not the same," Ran stated.

Shiho sighed and flipped a page in her book, "Fine. When's the premiere?"

She bolted up and smiled widely, "On the weekend." Soon after Ran's answer, Shinichi appeared through the front door, and faced the two girls, "Ok, I know the living conditions are already a tight squeeze, but I felt bad, and it'll be temporary."

"What on Earth are you babbling about?"

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, and Yuki came in from behind him, "Where do I put this?" she asked, referring to a folded pile of clothes.

"Upstairs, the very last door," he answered, then faced Shiho, "You have a new roommate."

Her and Ran faced each other, mouths wide open, "Why the hell is she here, and why is she alive?" she asked, as soon as Yuki had left the room.

"She survived the blast. She must have escaped right after you and I," he suggested, sitting at the arm of the sofa.

"Kudo-kun, I saw her, we _both_ saw her. That light in her eye darkened, and her body was lifeless. She exploded along with her sister. There was a report of two dead bodies. Doesn't that strike you as odd? She might have started working with them," she suggested, in a panic, "They did it all to confuse us and pity her, soon taking her in. In the middle of the night, she'll slit each and every one of our throats to stay on their good side. Why now? Why not leave for awhile to let the news of the fire die down? The timing is perfect. My parents and sister are dead, so no one would look for me. Ran is in a 'tournament' and Kudo-kun is caught up in 'cases', so no one would look for you either. It'll be months before anyone even notices something has happened, and all evidence that point to them would be disposed of by then," Shiho got up and started to pace, "Why would you bring her here?"

"That was well thought of, but it's only a theory," Shinichi added, attempting to keep her calm.

"So is gravity. It doesn't make it any less true," Ran said, jumping into the conversation.

"But it also doesn't make it any _more_ true. You are all just paranoid. She's on our side. We can all just get along and be careful and nothing will go wrong."

"You always say that, but you don't follow through. May I remind you that you were supposed to be at the store with a disguise on? What ever happened to that?" Sherry was aggravated. Yuki came back downstairs to pick up more things to bring up. Shinichi then left to help her out.

Later that night, everyone gathered in the front room to talk and get to know one another. Ran brought up the movie they were planning to see during that weekend, and Yuki later told her story of how she got out of the house before it exploded, then Ran shared her story of how she had shrunken. Afterwards, Yuki finally suggested, "We should play a game."

The others looked at one another, then Shinichi asked, "What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare," she answered, excitedly.

"No," he rejected immediately, "no no no no no no. I'm the only guy."

Ran shrugged, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You all are going to ask me embarrassing questions and make me do ridiculous things. You'll gang up on me."

Yuki folded her hands in front of her, making her upper half quite revealing, "please, Shinichi. It'll just be for fun," she begged in a sweet seductive voice.

He looked at her, and stuttered, "I-I-I."

Ran pinched his side, and gave Yuki a devilish look, "He doesn't want to play."

Shinichi laughed and patted Ran on the head, "Maybe it will be fun."

Shiho watched the scene and rolled her eyes, "Then let's begin."

**Meow3699; Lool Sorry About That. Cliffhangers Is What Reels 'em In To Come Back And Read Next Week. (:**

**Ranmouri4; Thanks And No, She Just Let It Go I Guess. Ahaa (:**

**Ayoomiaa; I Guess Not. Many People Loved The Character So I thought It Would Be Exciting To Bring Her Back (:**

**Dclover593; Yeah she Should Have. It Would Have Made It More Funny, But It's only the Beginning. Thank You. (:**

**Alex Elvan; I'm Excited Too ! I Am A Little At A Loss For What To Do. I Have Ideas For The Middle Of The Story And The Ending but I'm Going through Major Writer's Block Right Now. Let's Just See How It Turns Out. (:**


	5. The Movies

**Hello ! Just A Reminder, But this Story Originally Took Place Before The London Arc, (Which Is Why Ran Says Shinichi Never Mentioned Any Of His Feelings In The First Chapter Of ****The Truth****). Because This Is Around That Time, There Is Not And Will Never Be Sera Or Amuro In This Story. I Love Sera, She's A Cool Character, But She Won't Make Any Appearances Whatsoever. Anyway, Try To Enjoy !**

"Ok," Yuki clapped to get everyone's attention, "everyone sit in a circle on the floor," everyone did so and then she continued, "Alright, we'll start with easy questions and dares."

"Oh, so it'll get hard?" Shinichi asked, having second thoughts on the childish game.

"Well, something will," she answered playfully getting a shocked awkward expression from Shinichi, "I was kidding. You get so embarrassed about things like that so quickly. Are you a virgin or something?"

His cheeks turned a bit pink and he said, "We haven't started yet, so don't ask anything."

She laughed, "Well I guess I got an answer anyway." After a small awkward silence, she continued, "So who wants to go first?" Everyone looked at each other but said nothing, "Fine, I guess I'll do it." She looked around at everyone with a smirk on her face. She wanted to save Shinichi for later on in the game, and Ran would be a fun participant as well. She knew nothing about Shiho and didn't have much of a clue on what to ask her, in the case that she chooses truth. She sighed with a frown, "This is harder than expected."

"All you have to do is pick a person and ask them a three worded question. How tough could it be?" Ran said.

"Well," Yuki began, "You could always start it off."

Ran swallowed some saliva and then faced Shinichi, "Truth or dare?"

To avoid doing anything ridiculous, "Truth," he answered.

Ran looked around, unknowing of what to say next. Yuki had a smirk on her face, and it occurred to Ran about something she was sincerely curious about, "Who's a better kisser? Yuki or me?"

Shocked, "Umm," he faced the both of them then slowly stood up, "I'm done with this game."

Yuki got up, "Don't be such a party pooper. Just answer the question. I'm sure Ran won't get butthurt. Just be honest."

He glared at her then knelt down, and kissed Ran on the cheek. Shiho coughed out "Pedophile," making Yuki laugh.

He stood back up, red-faced, and tilted his head towards his room, looking at Ran, "Let's go to bed."

She nodded, and followed right behind him. Shiho looked towards Yuki, once they had left the room. "I have a feeling I know what you're up to, and I won't give in that easily."

Yuki shot her a sinister grin, "What are you talking about? I'm in a big mess as well, just like you. Everyone in this house has many things in common."

"But you're the only one with a close relationship with a Black Organization member."

"As do you," she smirked, making Shiho stare towards her intensely, "You're sister was in that organization, right? We have even more in common than we thought."

"That's different, my sister's dead."

"As is mine," Yuki shot back.

"Are you sure? You miraculously made it out alive, how do I know that your story is 100 percent true?" she began to pace a circle around Yuki, almost as if it was an interrogation, "I find it odd that you somehow became conscious in time, escaping, right before that bomb could explode."

Yuki shrugged, "I guess I was lucky. That doesn't excuse the fact that my sister had the bomb strapped to herself, and was the one who pulled the wires in the first place. She had to have been killed."

Shiho got in Yuki's face, "I know you're working for them. They saved you. I don't know how, but they wouldn't just come to this house unless they were pointed here."

"That's wrong."

"You're trying to get rid of us to stay on their good side. You owe them that for rescuing you."

She giggled, "Why would they do that?"

"They thought you were Tsuki."

"Just because we're sisters, it doesn't mean we're twins."

She leaned back, "You look more alike than you think"

"They aren't that sloppy."

"They aren't?" Shiho chuckled, "If we're alive, then they must have messed up somehow."

"Either way, your accusations are wrong. I'm here as a friend, not an enemy."

"Oh yeah? How am I sure you're not lying?"

Yuki stepped a bit closer and their cheeks brushed, as Yuki whispered in her ear, "We wouldn't be having this conversation, because you would be dead by now," Yuki, then backed away and climbed half way up the stairs and turned around, "I'm going to bed. See you in a bit, roommate."

That morning, Ran and Shiho were the first to wake up. They went to the kitchen, where she offered to make Ran some eggs. Ran had reminder her about them all going to the movies later on that day. "Mouri-chan, because of our new guest, maybe it isn't such a good idea to leave this house."

"Yuki? Last night she seemed very friendly, though. Come on, I was really looking forward to this," she begged.

"Friendly? She was mocking you last night, didn't you see the way she looked at you? Eyes of envy. In no way, is she friendly. I don't trust her," she said bluntly.

Ran lowered herself, "Don't speak so ill of her so loudly. What if she were to hear?"

"She already knows I feel this way," she responded, "There's no need to be secretive." There was a silence, then she brought up a new topic, "Don't you feel strange having these women living with Shinichi?"

Ran gave off an awkward smile, "You don't bother me so much. It just that Yuki and him did sort of have a thing at some point."

She placed the plates in front of themselves and then sat down, "But all of that was fake to try and get closer to the Organization."

"I know, but," she twirled one of the eggs on her plate, "I can see that she still likes him."

"You shouldn't worry. He has no interest in her," she assured Ran, making her smile, "Speaking of interests, is Shinichi into lolicon activities? What on Earth did you both do last night?"

Ran blushed the darkest she ever had before, "Ai-chan! You can't go asking people that sort of thing!"

Expressionless, "I apologize. Did I cross some sort of line? I was only curious of what that pervert was like."

Ran glued her eyes to her plate, "All we did was sleep, nothing more."

Yuki had stepped into the kitchen right on cue, jumping into the conversation, "If it were me in bed, him and I wouldn't sleep at all. The night would be filled with loud, hard se-"

"Stop!" she yelled, covering her ears, "I-I don't want to hear that."

"Yes, she's small and defenseless without the strength from her hard work during her karate classes, but that doesn't give you the right to stomp all over her. You may not like the relationship of them both, but the least you can do is respect it, you arrogant little-"

"Woah," Shinichi walked in, "What's going on?" Shinichi grabbed a chair and sat right next to Ran, stealing a piece of toast from her plate, "I had a feeling 3 girls in the same house would be troublesome, that's why I had us all talk last night, so we can all get to know each other. Already one morning later, and you're at each other's throats."

Ran's face beamed, "Maybe we can go see the new Sherlock movie premiering in the Yata hotel theatre. We can all bond there."

Yuki and Shiho said in unison, "No."

Ran looked to Shinichi with pleading eyes. He sighed and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's probably a good idea. At this rate, we'll kill each other before the organization even gets a chance."

"But what about our iden-"

"I doubt there will be an organization member there. They have better things to do than stalk us 24/7," he assured Shiho.

They all looked at one another and agreed to go. They all got ready, and made a reservation for their tickets for the show. All they had to do was pick them up at the ticket window. After getting ready, they arrived at the Yata hotel theatre with 30 minutes to spare. Waiting for it to start, Yuki said she wanted to use the restroom before it started. When she came back they had their tickets, which corresponded to the seats they were given. Once it reached to 5 minutes before the movie, they went inside at sat down at their assigned seat. Before Shinichi could sit, Yuki gave him a small envelope with his name written on it. "I saw this under your seat," she whispered, trying to not disturb the other guests. He opened it, seeing that it was a letter.

_To Shinichi Kudo,_

_It is to my understanding that you are a huge Sherlock fan, thus I knew you would make it. I gave you that __**seat**__ for a reason. In one of the rooms at this extravagant hotel, there is a small pile of puke. Attractive right? Further more, it seems someone had missed the __**toilet**__. Why am I telling you this? Well, in that same room, there is a little something extra. The thought of it is mind __**blowing**__. That should be enough hints for now. See you soon… or not._

_Have fun._

**Alex Elvan; Thanks For The Advice, But I Ended up Taking The Middle And putting It in A bit Early. Hah I Couldn't Think Of Much Else. Though I'm At A Loss For What I'm Going To Do For The Middle Now. (:**

**Anime Lady PIMP; It Is c: Just Writing It Makes Me Excited. I'm So Glad to Be Back ! (:**

**Meow3699; D'aww Thank You ! I Always Thought I Was Bad With Action, Since I'm Such A Drama Kind Of Person, So That Means A lot. (:**

**Detectiveconan143; It's Already Causing Problems. Yuki Just Picks Fights With Everyone. She's Not Very Easy To Get Along With. Lol (:**


	6. A Bomb

**Hello ! This Chapter Is A Little On The Sad Side, But I Promise Everything Works Out. I Never Know What To Write In These Author Notes Anymore. Anyway, Try To Enjoy !**

_Blowing? _He thought, _Does this mean there might be a … bomb? _He rushed out in a hurry. Yuki grabbed onto him, making him drop the letter. She picked it up and read it quickly.

"Shinichi, we need to call the police."

"It might make the person angry. They might make it blow on the spot. We can't risk so many people getting hurt."

"It's not written anywhere on here, maybe they want you to call the police," she suggested.

"That's more of a reason to not do it."

"If you don't, someone will. How do you expect to evacuate the people out of the building without a policeman leading the way?"

He sighed, "Alright, do it."

After calling the cops, Shinichi tells the guy who runs the projector to shut it off and turn on the lights. When the police arrived they evacuated everyone as quickly and as orderly as possible.

The girls gathered around him, "So much for 'bonding,'" Ran said.

Shinichi took another look at the letter, _'I gave you that seat for a reason?' What is that supposed to mean? Is it my ticket number? My seat number?_ He took a look at his ticket. The number was 2069. He looked down towards Ran, "How many floors are to this building?"

"20," she answered confidently, "It said so on the commercial, and the pamphlet."

_So it's most likely located on the top floor. _He rushed to the elevators, the girls close behind him. Before entering, Yuki wanted to get a flashlight first, and asked Shiho to go with her. Once Ran and Shinichi reached the 20th floor, He went directly to room 2069, after taking the master key from the maid cart that was left in the hallway, "Ok, to make sure my deduction is correct, I need to find a pile of puke."

Ran cringed a bit, "That's disgusting. Why would that be here?"

"It was mentioned in the note," he replied. They searched along the ground, but nothing was found. He scratched his head, "Damn, I don't know how much time we have left. Ran," he started, getting her attention, "It's dangerous here. You should probably leave the building."

She stared at him for a second, then shook her head, "No. Not without you."

He sighed, "I had a feeling you'd say that." He stared at his ticket number, then it occurred to him, _69? _He thought, laughing. He checked the bed, it appeared clean on top, but under the covers was the deduced pile he was searching for.

Ran smiled, "How did you find it?"

He chuckled, "Well, the number 69 refers to-" he cut himself off, not wanting any awkward tension, "It's just something that relates to beds." She nodded as if she understood what he meant. Remembering the note, he rushed to the restroom. He put his ear to the wall behind the toilet, hearing small beeps of a ticker. _Found it._

She noticed his happier expression, "What is it? Did you find anything?"

"Yes," he answered, "The bomb is on the other side." He noticed a small hole behind the toilet, near the ground, "Ran, do you think you can crawl in there? Now we just have to tell the police we located it and they can deactivate everything."

Ran crawled in and was in shock, "Shinichi I don't think that's going to happen."

He went on his knees to hear her better, "What do you mean?"

She got out, dirt on her knees, "There's only a remainder of 3 minutes. We don't have that time. In fact," she started to sob, "we don't even have enough time to escape."

He stared at her blankly, "No, no no no, you must have read that wrong."

"I didn't!" she cried out, "We-we're done for." She leaped forward into his arms. He held her small body tightly to his chest.

He got out his phone and called Megure, "Hello, inspector. Take out a large sheet, and spread it as much as you can near the upper left corner of the building. There's no time, so we're jumping." She stared at him in awe.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"A few broken bones is better than death. Now hurry," he said, hanging up.

"Shinichi, are we really jumping?"

He smiled to the shrunken teen, "You are," she began to shake her head before he got to explain, "I can't. The sheet will protect you more since you're lighter. I'm too heavy. No matter what, I'll end up hitting the ground. I'm better off trying to outrun it."

Her face was wet from tears, "No. Shinichi, I'm not leaving without you."

He smiled, and repeated himself, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "No, I refuse to jump."

Shinichi carried her over to the window where everyone was waiting, and everything was set up. There was even an air mattress under the sheet for extra protection. He opened it and looked down, waving his hand to show that he was about ready. He unwraps Ran's arms and kisses her moist cheek, "I love you." She shakes her head, trying to grip onto him again, but he had dropped her out of the window before she can do so.

Shinichi swallowed some saliva then ran to the staircases. He ran down and jumped multiple times so he could skip steps and go faster. During his run he had things on his mind, _This was a trap. They wanted me dead. Who would have done all this though? Who wants my death more than anything? The organization? No, they would have just shot me somewhere inconspicuously. This was a last minute thing, so who would have known that I was coming? The person who gave me the letter was… Yuki. She left right before everything had started and she was the one who wanted to get the police involved. Why? To make it more believable? No, she offered to leave before going to the top. She knew what would have happened if she actually went to the 20__th__ floor. She didn't want to die so she made the excuse to fetch me something. Then why did Shiho go with her? A coincidence? No, Yuki is the one who asked for her. Maybe it was to make it less obvious of her motives. _Shinichi got tired and stopped running, _Yuki did this, and Ran's still in danger._

When Ran reached the bottom, her arms and legs were numb and her back ached, while her legs and butt have been bruised, but she made it out safely. She sat in the back of an ambulance, waiting for Shinichi to somehow make it out alive. A few minutes pass by when a large explosion comes from the top floor, making it fall inward and crashing into every other floor below it. About half way down, the building began to tilt and people from that side evacuated immediately to avoid from being squashed.

Ran sniffled and began to breathe deeply, talking to herself, "This is all my fault. I should have never convinced everyone to come here."

Shiho saw Ran and joined her, "It'll be okay. He will always be remembered."

Ran started panicking, "No, he's alive," she told herself, "He always makes it out alive," she began to cry uncontrollably, "He'll come from behind me with a dorky smile on his face, just like last time when Tsuki died. It's the same here, right? He got out, and he's only messing with me, just like last time," she buried her face into her hands, repeating those words, "It's just like last time. It's just like last time…"

Shiho was even at the point of a few tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, Mouri-chan. I don't think this is the same situation."

Ran grabbed onto Shiho, pulling her in for a hug, "I-I didn't get to tell him th-that," she tried to control her breathing, "I-I love him, too."

**Ranmouri4; I hope so too and yup she's definitely up to something. (:**

**Guest; Ok ! Here's the next part, hope you enjoyed (:**

**Ayoomiaa; They scare me, too. They scare me in different ways, though. Lol (:**

**Isntjackbread; How would you know how it was like if you never read the story? And you're here because I'm cute as fuuuuck (:**


	7. No More

**Hi ! Does Anyone Have Any Theories on Who "That Person" Is? I'm Curious On Your Opinions About It. Anyway, Try To Enjoy !**

A day had gone by since the incident. Ran hasn't spoken a word. Her eyes were puffy due to lack of sleep, and too many tears. Shiho tried her best to comfort Ran, but it was useless since she refused to talk. Yuki rolled her eyes, claiming that Ran was being over-dramatic, "Come on! Live life to the fullest. Shinichi wouldn't want it this way. He wouldn't want you to be depressed."

Ran sat there quietly.

"Leave her alone. Even I'm not that heartless. Allow her to grieve for a bit. She'll be better in no time, right Mouri-chan?" Shiho asked, Ran shrugging as a response.

"Where do we go from here?" Yuki asked, packing her things, seeing that they felt weird staying there.

"I don't know about you, but I'm finally giving in."

"Into what?"

Shiho sighed, "I'm turning myself into the Organization. It's possible that if I promise to cooperate, that they will take me back, but the bigger possibility is that they will just kill me off." Ran pulled at Shiho's sleeve and shook her head. "There's no hope. I'm here without Hakase and Kudo-kun. There's no way I could take the whole Organization on myself." She paused, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life running."

"No! This is not what's supposed to be happening. Everyone I care about is leaving me. I-I'm not that strong!" Ran cried out, "I'm not that strong," she repeated, sobbing into her hands.

Yuki tried to be sympathetic, "A girl has to do what a girl has to do. If this is what she feels is right then we have no right to try and stop her."

Ran put her hand to her chest, there was a sharp sting in her chest. "I can't do this anymore. I need to end it all."

Yuki looked down at her, "What is that supposed to mean?" Ran hurried off into the kitchen grabbing a knife. The other girls heard the sounds and rushed off to reach where Ran was. She held a knife to her chest, but before it could reach flesh, Shiho tried to stop her. They knocked over onto the round. Yuki joined pushing the knife toward Ran, "You need to let her do what she has to do."

Shiho fought back, trying to get the knife away from Ran's chest, "No, she has too much to live for. Kudo-kun doesn't want this, Mouri-chan. He wants you to enjoy life."

Yuki's strength was beginning to over power. The knife dug in slightly to Ran's skin, making her cringe in pain. During the dispute, the phone had rung, distracting Yuki and giving Shiho the chance to snatch the knife.

Shiho looked around, then answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the Kudo residence?"

She looked around, "Yes, who is this?"

"This is the police department. I'm calling to inform you that the body of Shinichi Kudo was found at the Yata Hotel Theatre, and he is currently being carried to the nearest hospital of the hotel. He has many broken bones, and injuries, but Shinichi Kudo is indeed alive, but unconscious. Visiting hours are still open if you wish to see him."

Shiho choked on her own spit, over her shock, "Yes, yes. What is the address of this hospital?" She wrote it down, and hung up shortly after. She turned around to face the other two girls who were anxious to know who it was. "Kudo-kun, he's alive."

Ran wiped her tears with her arms, only for new tears to form, "That makes me so happy. We have to go see him!"

Yuki was utterly amazed, "How? How is he alive? That building was crashed and crushed into smithereens. We need to get a story out of him. Let's go."

The girls got ready as soon as possible and rushed over to the hospital that Shinichi was located at. They got to the front desk where a nurse pointed them into the direction of his room. When they got in, Shinichi was laying down with casts around his left arm and right leg. His face was filled with cuts and scabs, along with a black eye. The scattering of scrapes and bruises continued along the rest of his body.

Ran touched his arm gently, making his finger twitch, "Is he in a coma or just unconscious?"

"He's just unconscious," a nurse answered, walking into the room, "He fainted due to a lack of water and food. We're not sure when, but he should wake up some time soon."

The nurse cleaned a few of his cuts, before having to leave to another room. Yuki and Shiho went downstairs to the cafeteria, leaving Ran alone with him. She held his hand, and cried into it. She smiled at his motionless body and whispered, "I love you, Shinichi." There was a groan, and Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, covering them with his hand after seeing the light. Ran jumped in excitement, "Shinichi! Thank goodness you're awake. I'm so happy!"

He looked down at her and rubbed his face, then his eyes focused to his casts and wounds. He tried to sit up, but had a sharp pain and laid back down gently. He looked back at Ran, rubbing his temple, "Who's Shinichi? Where am I?"

Her jaw dropped, and she let go of his hand, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Who are you?"

**Anime lady Pimp; I Was high Off My Ass While Writing That And Literally Made Myself Cry. I Get Over Emotional. Lol (:**

**Skdc8595; Lol As You Can Tell, No He's Not Dead, but Very Injured. (:**

**Ranmouri4; I Would Never Kill him Off. He's Too Important. (:**

**Alex Elvan; I'm Not Entirely Sure About "Ok" But He's Definitely Alive. Poor Shinichi, :/ (:**

**Meow3699; Aww Thank You ! c:And Of Course, I Treat It Like A Tv Show. The more Viewers, The Better. (:**

**TheDipseyChara; Thank You So Much ! d: Dramas Are My Favorite Type Of Stories. I Try To Adjust To The Style As Well As I Can.**

**Donia07896; Sorry I Couldn't Do It At That Moment, But There Are New Chapters Every Friday (:**


	8. Vermouth

**Hello ! This Story Is A Little Harder To Write Than ****The Truth****. It's a Little Out Of My Comfort Zone, So I'm Sorry For Any Mistakes. Anyway, Try To Enjoy !**

"Why am I covered in injuries? How did I get here?" He asked, looking at his surroundings.

"Wa-wait! You don't remember me?"

"No," he said, emotionlessly, "What's your name?"

"You're kidding right? I-I'm Ran. You're Shinichi. You were trapped at the Yata hotel theatre while running from a bomb. You were crushed and harmed, but you saved me. You have to remember! You told me you…" she trailed off, giving herself some time to breathe.

He shrugged, "It doesn't ring a bell. What exactly did I tell you?"

She bit her lip, "Nothing, you told me nothing."

The other girls stepped into the room, "Oh great, the detective nerd is awake. I bet you're thirsty. Want me to get you a water?" she asked, pointing towards the door.

"'Detective nerd?' Are you talking to me?" he paused, "Yes, I would like water."

Yuki looked at Shiho then nodded towards the door, where Shiho muttered, "Fine," while leaving to get it.

"I think he has amnesia," Ran whispered to Yuki.

"No way seriously?" Yuki walked over to Shinichi's side, "You don't know who I am?" He shook his head, "I'm your girlfriend, silly." Ran pinched Yuki's side, "Ow. This here is your little sister. The other girl that was here is a close friend."

"She's lying," Ran stated, "Giving him false information isn't going to get his memory back."

Yuki shrugged, "Maybe it's safer for him that way."

"What do you mean by that?"

She ignored Ran's question and looked over to Shinichi, "Does everything still hurt?"

"I-I just have a headache. What exactly happened to me? Why am I here?"

Shiho walked in, handing him the water, "What happened after you threw Ran out of the window?"

He looked at her, confused. Yuki whispered over to her, "He won't answer. He has amnesia."

"Amnesia! That's no good. How can we stop the organization with him like that? How is he supposed to live while he's a complete sitting duck? No, this is bad."

He tried to sit up, but the pain in his wounds stopped him, "What are you talking about? Am I being chased?"

"More than that. We have a group of people who want us-"

Yuki interrupted by placing her hand over Shiho's mouth, whispering, "Don't scare him." She looked over to Shinichi and rubbed his leg soothingly, "Don't worry about a thing. Just try and get some rest."

He slapped her hand away, earning a confused look, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"We need him back to normal so we can find out what happened at the Hotel. Can't Ran kiss him and he can get his memory back like in one of those stupid girly movies?"

Misunderstood of his own feelings, Shinichi's face turned red, "K-kiss? A little girl?"

Yuki waved her hands, "Don't worry. She was kidding," she looked over to Shiho, "It doesn't work like that."

The nurse came back into the room, "Oh good, he's awake. We need to give him an examination to check for anymore injuries we might have missed. Does anything hurt, sweety?" she asked Shinichi.

He nodded, "Just about everything." He gave an awkward chuckle and looked at the girls.

Ran gestured for Shiho to get closer, and Yuki followed behind to know what she was going to say. She began to whisper to them, "There's a photo album of us back at Shinichi's house in his study. I was recently looking at it so it should still be on the side table. There's a chance we can trigger something if we showed it to him."

"Great idea!" Yuki exclaimed, "Alright, you stay here, Ran. Shiho and I will go get it. See if you can say anything to him to get his attention." The girls left while Ran sat on the chair nearby Shinichi's bed, and he looked at her while he got his blood pressure checked. He threw her a soft smile, while she returned the gesture.

Yuki and Shiho got into a taxi, awaiting their return home. The ride was quiet and seemed like forever until they reached their destination. While Shiho was giving the cab driver the money, her phone rang, "Can you get that for me?"

Yuki nodded and got the phone from her purse. After the driver was paid, Shiho checked who the call was from and then noticed she had a message as well. "Who is it?"

"It's nobody important."

"Liar," Yuki accused, "The only people who know about us are… well us. Was it Ran?"

"Yep," Shiho admitted, "She just wanted to know if we found it yet."

Right after they got inside, Yuki felt herself vibrate, too, and checked her phone without being noticed. It was a message. It was from Gin.

"Do you need any sort of backup yet? Are you ready to come back? -Gin" the message said.  
She wrote back, "No, I need a little more time than expected. One of my plans didn't go that smoothly but I have another one in action as we speak. I'll be back shortly. -Vermouth"

**Skdc8595; Yes, And No ! He's Not Dead ! Lol (:**

**Donia07896; Thank You ! And D'aww I Can't Tell You, You'll Have To Keep Reading To Find Out More (:**

**Ranmouri4; Yes, Shinichi Is Too Special, And Thank You ! (:**

**Killthief99; Thank You For Everything You're So Kind. And Lol There Are Many More Innuendos In This Story Than There Was In ****The Truth****. Did You Read That One By The Way? It Seems Like You Already Know The OC's. (:**

**IsntJackBread; Lol **_**You**_** Don't Make Sense, Yo . (:**


	9. One Left

**Hello everyone ! This is NOT The Last Chapter, I just Ended It In A Different Way Than Usual. Anyway, Hope You Enjoy.**

Shiho and Yuki eventually reached the study. As Ran said, there was a photo album lying on the side table. Shiho sat down at the chair, and looked through it. Yuki went up behind her, and looked at the pictures over her shoulder. "It's nice to sit down and breathe for once," Shiho said.

"Yeah, I agree," Yuki responded, a hand behind her back pulled out a pocket knife, "Hope you enjoyed your last breath." Her arm winded backwards, but before it could dive down, a soccer ball had knocked it out of her hand. She turned around and saw Shinichi at the door.

Shiho faced Yuki, with a grin on her face, "We were one step ahead of you."

"And we know you're not who you say you are," Shinichi paused, "Vermouth."

She panicked, looking back and forth at the both of them, "Wh-what's going on?"

Shinichi stepped forward, "I faked the amnesia. I know you were the one who set the bomb. I figured I'd catch you off guard, since you would use it to your advantage."

"B-but, your broken limbs."

"It was all faked, except my cuts and bruises. Those are real."

"As for knowing who you are, I helped with that. I told Kudo-kun what you had told me the first day you got here," Shiho started,

_-Flashback_

_Yuki shot her a sinister grin, "What are you talking about? I'm in a big mess as well, just like you. Everyone in this house has many things in common."_

"_But you're the only one with a close relationship with a Black Organization member."_

"_As do you," she smirked, making Shiho stare towards her intensely, "You're sister was in that organization, right? We have even more in common than we thought."_

"_That's different, my sister's dead."_

"_As is mine," Yuki shot back._

_-End Flashback_

Shiho continued, "I never told Yuki I had an older sister. In fact, I never actually met Yuki, we just both happened to be in the same mess. She was probably confused as to why I was even there that day."

"B-but, you were at the hospital, and the nurse was assisting you."

"Nope. That nurse was a fake. It was a master of disguise, my mother. At some point, if you paid attention, she even accidently called me 'sweety.'"

Vermouth laughed. She took off her disguise and laughed even more, "You think you got me? Wrong. You're biggest mistake was giving me the chance to see your phone. I saw what Shinichi sent you, saying that I was no good and he was on his way. I read about the little plan you tried to attempt."

Shinichi shook his head, "What are you getting at?"

She smiled, "It was not _you_ who were one step ahead of _me_, but it was _I_ who was one step ahead of _you_." Before Shinichi could speak, a knife dove into his back, and he trembled onto the ground. It was Vodka who was holding the knife. "I knew your little plan, so I came up with one of my own." She stepped over to Shinichi, "Allow me to finish him."

Shiho got up, running towards her to try and stop it from happening, but before she could reach the body, Vermouth dug her pocket knife into the throat. Twisting it, and making the blood splatter everywhere. It oozed out and she smiled with delight. It was something she thought she could only dream about.

Vodka was the one she stabbed.

His lifeless body fell backwards, and Vermouth removed the knife from Shinichi's back. "My intention was to never hurt any of you. Even at the hotel, it was only one bomb. I knew they would make it out safely, but it was a ploy to kill Gin and Vodka. Gin was too smart, he didn't show up, but he's my next target, assuming he doesn't get to me first," she looked down at Shinichi, "We should probably take him to the hospital."

Hours later, at the hospital, Shinichi laid on the bed with Ran at his side, and Shiho was making up a story to the lady at the front desk on how he got injured. Vermouth had taken Vodka's body with her, and she left. She mentioned that she wasn't coming back. It would've been too obvious if she were to stay there. Shinichi's back was killing him, but he managed to throw Ran a gentle smile, "I knew something bad would happen."

"I still wish you allowed me to go. Maybe I could've-"

"No," he responded right away, "It was dangerous. It couldn't have been that bad staying in the hospital room with my mother."

"She was telling me that she wanted us to name one of our kids after her," she said, then laughed. Her small hand intertwined with his, "I-I love you."

He smiled at her red cheeks. Her nerves made her adorable. He moved some of her hair out of her face, "I love you, too."

**Donia07896; That's sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far. (:**

**Skdc8595; I don't know if I necessarily consider him an 'ally' but I don't think She Would Actually Hurt Shinichi. (:**

**Alex elvan; Sorry about the shortness ! I haven't been sure on where t end the stories lately. I'll try to make chapters in the future much longer. (:**

**Bladenight; Of course ! It's just usually when people see something about vermouth they automatically think she's bad. And thank you very much ! (:**

**Anime lady pimp; Lol I like giving off that emotional rollercoaster effect. (:**

**Killthief99; Oh, thank you. And That's good to see since I've been trying o make this story have a bit more humor. (:**

**Meow3699; Thank you ! hoped you liked this chapter as well . (:  
**

**ranmouri4; No they will never get together since Yuki is actually vermouth in disguise. (:**

**Dclover593; Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it! (:**

**Ayoomiaa; no she's not betraying him, but she did get him in trouble. Lol (:**


	10. Heist

**Hello everyone! Sorry for it being a little later than usual, but it's still up on Friday (: I'm not too familiar with Kaito's personality which will make it difficult since he has more of a speaking part next chapter. Any suggestions or tips? Anyway, try to enjoy !**

A few weeks later, Shinichi eventually got out of the hospital and the three of them were safely at home. They're still in a bit of shock to know that Vodka was killed by Vermouth. There were so many unanswered questions about the situation that it made Shinichi feel uneasy. Why did she do it? Why would Gin send his partner off alone? Was that even Vodka? Is it a ploy for Vermouth to do something even more devious?

Shinichi pondered on the couch, as he stared at the ceiling. There were so many possible answers, but they only lead to more questions. Maybe she wants to leave the organization, but why would Vermouth want that? Maybe Gin knew the situation was dangerous, but why would he make Vodka take the risk even though he's less skilled? No matter the possibility, he couldn't get any clear answers.

Ran looked at his expression, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"None of it makes sense. I don't know whether to feel safe or worried. What are her true motives?" He sat up and turned on the Tv, "If I at least knew that much, I feel like I can figure everything else out."

"Isn't it best to let it play out? You'll only get yourself in more danger if you go snooping around on the matter."

"Maybe we're already in danger. She pretended to Yuki. Maybe that wasn't even Vodka. Maybe she's trying to get us to trust her. May-"

"Maybe you're just over-thinking everything."

Just before Shinichi could respond, something on the television caught his attention. It was Nakamori on the news, talking about a big Kid heist that was going on later that day. A wide smile spread across his face, "I know what I'm doing today."

"No," Shiho said, joining the group, "Things don't go right when we leave this house. We have to stay here. It's the safest thing to do."

"Come on! This is the first heist with my body back. I know I can catch him when I'm in this state," he begged, "Besides, we'll constantly be surrounded by police. Nothing can go wrong. No Organization member in their right mind would go near that place."

Shiho looked over to Ran, wondering her intake on it. She just shrugged, and Shiho sighed, "Fine, but this is the last thing we're doing."

"Thank you, I promise I'll catch him."

Later that evening, Shinichi and the girls showed up at the hotel where it would be taking place. Guards were everywhere left and right. They filled the room. "There's no way Kid will even fit. He cant's get past all these people. If he does take it, he'll definitely be seen. If he takes out the lights, he will be noticed since he would be barging through everyone. It's an easy catch!" Nakamori exclaimed, confident in his plans.

Shinichi convinced them to let him dress as one of the guards. He figured he would be able to know if any of them were to act suspicious. It was 5 minutes until everything would get started. Ran waited upstairs, to see if she can see him fly in. Shiho simply waited outside with the officers.

-with kaito kid

Kaito had a sinister grin as he awaited his own entrance in one floor above the room of which he was going to take the artifact from. The plan was simple, when the time came he would use a trap door to get to the floor below, take the gem, then escape using the same technique. He and his accomplice had set up the trapdoor before hand ahead of time. It had no handle on the other side, so no one could see it visibly.

It was time. Right on cue, the accomplice turned out the lights. Kaito opened the small trapdoor, but before he could take anything, a light had appeared, leaning Kaito exposed. Shinichi was right beside him with a flashlight, while holding the gem in his other hand, "Were you looking for this?" he asked, laughing.

At first, Kaito was stunned, and his jaw dropped slightly. Then he chuckled. The other guards saw him and attempted to take a grab. Kaito got back up without getting touched yet. He looked around, not knowing which way to go. Kid smiled at the sight of the window, but he wasn't going to leave without taking the gem. He uses a disguise to dress up as one of the guards. Since the lights were still out, he managed to go from one window, to the window below, sneaking in without getting noticed. Know they would realize he was there if he pushed people, he simply made a distraction. "Look! There he is flying out the window!"

The guards went into a frenzy trying to take a look, as everyone was pushing, he stayed near the walls to avoid being trampled on. The lights went back on. The gem was gone. Kid looked around and saw that it was in Shinichi's hand again. He knew all too well that the running around would lead to it getting stolen. Kaito came up with one more. "There! That guard is Kid in disguise! He has the gem!"

"What? No! That's Kid! He's trying to trick you!"

Kid laughed, taking off his hat, revealing that he had the same hairstyle as Shinichi. "What are you talking about? I'm Kudo Shinichi, Detective." The guards looked at the both of them, not knowing which one to believe. Kaito snatched the gem from his hands, "You're finally caught, thief."

Shinichi snatched it back, "You're the thief."

A random guard took it from them both, "You're both going down town to see which one is real and which is fake." Kaito panicked, he knew a DNA test would definitely prove he was the real Kid. He snatched it from the guard's hand, "Or maybe you're Kid." Kaito went over to the podium, "Let's just leave this h-" before he could finish his sentence, Kaito pushed the trap door and climbed through quickly, the gem in his hand. He ran up multiple stairs and got to the right latitude, so he could make his exit. He felt a tug on his cape, but before he could see what it was, he had already jumped out of the window with his hang glider out. The small tug was now choking him, he picked up the cape to see a small Ran, holding on for her dear life, _shit, _he thought, as he held her close to his chest, and flew away.

**Donia07896; Thank you so much , it really does mean a lot to think that someone looks forward to this story. You're too amazing. Love you lots (:**

**Ranmouri4; Thank you (:**

**CheCazzoFai; You said Brilliant twice but thanks lots! You're too amazing. (:**

**Meow3699; It's nice to know you get so into the story. I get the same way. You're too kind. Thank you (:**

**Killthief99; Your user sort of fits into this chapter. Yes she is, she's so confusing to write as well. One day she's helping Shinichi, then the next, she's on a train trying to kill them. She's crazy. Lol (:**

**Isn'tJackBread; You're a crackhead, lowkey (:**

**Alex Elvan; Sorry, but Ran had amnesia in one of the movies (I think the 4****th****?) and I felt like it would just be a little repetitive and unoriginal, so I made him fake it. Thank you, though (:**


	11. Kid-napped

**Hello! Sorry it's been awhile. I was just going through personal issue but it's ok now and I'll continue to update once a week (on Fridays). Happy summer! Anyway try to enjoy!**

Shinichi changed his clothes after Kid had escaped. It was another wasted night where he didn't catch Kaito. He went outside, to see Shiho waiting for him, near one of the police cars. He looked around, before speaking, "Ran's not with you?"

She shook her head, "I've been alone this whole time," she paused, "She's not with you?"

"I-I'll try looking for her inside."

-With Kaito

Jii was driving Kaito back home with Ran. He still had the face and hair of Shinichi just so she wouldn't know his real identity. He even tried to convince her that Shinichi and Kaito Kid were the same person, but she wasn't believing that. "You might as well just take it off. Odds are I won't know you anyway. All I know is that you aren't Shinichi."

"How would you know that?" he asked, hiding his white suit in a secret compartment in the car.

"I came there with him," she paused and looked out the window, feeling awkward that he was changing in front of her, "He's probably looking for me right now. Can you just take me back?"

His hand went flat, and with the twisting of his wrist, revealed a white flower. "I'm a magician, I can't just go back to the police, and give the gem to them. I have to do it in a mysterious way that will catch people off guard. And unless I want to be put in prison, I can't go back to a group of police guards who are looking for me."

Ran smiled and took the flower from him, "I love magic. It's so much fun to watch, but Shinichi would always be a buzz kill and explain every single trick to me."

He knew exactly what she meant. There have been multiple times where Kaito has done a trick that Conan would reveal. He looked down at her, "You know, I don't even remember him having a little sister."

"Oh," the observation took her by surprise, "I'm just a friend of his, not his sister."

He had suspicions, but now he's for sure on what exactly is going on. He decides to have fun with his knowledge, "Little girl, do you know who Conan Edogawa is?"

"What?" she looks around, "N-no."

He smirks, "How about Ran Mouri? Do you know her?"

"I-I don't," she lied, and realized what he was doing, "Are you toying with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, playing dumb.

"Kaito-"

"I'm Shinichi Kudo, detective," he interrupted.

Ran sighed, "He doesn't always say that when addressing himself."

"Yes I do," he defended, suddenly having a puzzled look on his face, "Since that Mouri girl is my girlfriend, I think it's mandatory that I should know her bust size. Do you know where I can get this information?"

She turned away, hiding her red face, "Why would I?"

"I wonder if her friend would tell me what I need to know," he said, leaning back, with a smile sprawled across his face.

"Sonoko?"

His behavior suddenly became clueless, "Hey, how did you know Ran's friend's name if you don't even know who she is?"

"Don't say my name as if you're friends with me," she complained.

He held out a deck of cards, awaiting for her to choose some, "Pick three," he instructed.

She was hesitant, but she chose three cards. They each contained a word. The sentence said, 'I know everything.' She looked up at him, and saw his glowing face. She stared at him, not amused, "Do you ever have normal conversations with people?"

He laughed and held out the deck, "Do you want to answer that with another card?"

-With Shinichi

He came out back to Sherry. He was puffing his shirt and breathing deeply to keep cool, "I-I can't find her anywhere. She's completely gone. What could have happened? She couldn't have been easily stolen, there are police everywhere." He started pacing, and just before he can talk some more, his phone rang. The number was private, but he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Shinichi!" Ran yelled into the phone.

He exhaled in relief, "Ran, where are you? I've been looking, and-and getting worried," he looked at the number she was calling from, but it was on private, "Which phone are you using?"

"I'm fine. I just- I may have grabbed onto Kaito and then he flew away with me. I'm using his phone."

"W-Why would you do such a reckless thing? I'm still shaking from panic," he sighed slowly to remain calm, "Where are you, so I can go get you?"

"Well, Kaito Kid won't take me back over there for obvious reasons, and he doesn't want you knowing his location for more obvious reasons. He said that he'll drop me off in front of my dad's detective agency. Since I'm not there, he'll probably be out drinking, so he won't see me," she suggested, "Since It's late, I'm staying with him for the night, and-"

"No!" he demanded, "I won't allow that. I need you here now," suddenly his tone got softer, "I-I need you here."

"Don't worry, Tantei-kun. I'll take good care of her!" Kaito yelled into the phone.

Shinichi looked at it suspiciously, "Am I on speaker?"

"Yeah. Kaito kid wanted to make sure you and I weren't planning anything."

"But it's strange hearing Tantei-kun say such sweet words to a small girl," he snickered.

Shinichi turned red, but he changed the subject, "When do I meet you?"

"At noon," Kaito took the phone away and hung up. "I wasn't finished talking to him."

"Yes, you were. You told him the information needed, so no more." Ran and Kaito eventually reached their destination, while Sherry and Shinichi went home and slept until morning.

An hour before noon, Ran combed through her hair and put on her shoes to meet with Shinichi. Kaito, looking like Shinichi, watched as she got ready to leave. When she finished, they headed out. They walked side by side, passing small stores and shops. Ran saw someone familiar in the distance. It was Masaya. He was talking to his brother and walking down the same sidewalk towards Ran and Kaito. Ran pulled on Kaito's shirt, "Isn't there another route we can take?"  
He looked at her suspiciously and then glanced back at the two guys walking their direction. "Do you know them?"  
"Ran does, and so does Shinichi."  
Kaito smiled and began to walk faster towards them. Kazukiyo, Masaya's brother, went inside a store while Masaya waited outside. He saw Kaito, who was disguised as Shinichi, and sighed with frustration. "I was expecting your last visit to be the last time we ever saw each other."  
"Why? What was so bad about my last visit?"  
"You told me my girlfriend and her sister were dead."  
"Whoa, sorry about your loss."  
"Don't mock me, Kudo," Masaya looked down, seeing the little girl and laughed, "Ran?"  
"Y-yes?"  
Masaya laughed even harder, "This is great. I missed quite a bit didn't I? We have catching up to do. Where are you headed?"  
"I was going to drop her off at home," Kaito said, "You want to take her there instead?"  
He was confused, "Seriously? That's unlike you."  
"Is it? Maybe I'm in a good mood."  
"No, not that. Usually you're more of the jealous type," Masaya walked closer and looked at Kaito closely.  
"She's only 8 years old. It's not like you'll have sex with her," he faced Ran, who was red, "See you later, Mouri-san."  
Masaya took her hand, "We're going to ditch my brother. He's taking too long anyway," they were walking along the side walk, "Are you and Kudo fighting?"  
"No, why would you think that?"  
"Well it's strange for him to call you by your last name. It's even stranger that he had the idea for me to take you home."  
"He'll think about what he did, and end up being there before us. Probably in different clothes, too."  
Masaya smirked, "Are you sure about that? Follow me, I know a short cut." Little did Ran know, he was actually taking her in the opposite direction.

**I spilled soda on the keyboard so a few keys don't work. The goal is to not type a lot. Unfortunately I won't be able to do responses this week but I'll be on a different cp soon so I'll do the responses next week. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
